


Shrouded

by seaweediscool



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: Merlin comforts Arthur after Gwen and Arthur's baby is born still.





	Shrouded

**Author's Note:**

> TW - implications to stillbirth

Arthur shows up outside what was once their flat at one in the morning.

He's been crying. Before, Merlin would have said something about it and Before, Arthur would have responded with a jab at Merlin's emotions but this is not Before, this is After so Merlin says nothing. Arthur looks small and so Merlin lets him in with little fuss, not that there would be fuss in the first place.

"I couldn't stay at home," Arthur says after Merlin has sat him down on the sofa and placed a mug of green tea in his hand. Arthur doesn't like green tea, Merlin suddenly realises. Before, Arthur would have grimaced at the taste, but After, Arthur sips as though going through the motions.

"That's okay," Merlin says because he doesn't know what else to say when he would have Before.

"I couldn't even talk to her."

He means Gwen. He means his wife.

"That's okay, too."

"I couldn't look at her," Arthur stops his sipping and places the mug on the coffee table; they'd picked out that coffee table together, years ago now, years that seem so distant from After. It's one of those fancy ones from IKEA with glass that lets you see the floor. Arthur had paid for it.

"It's not her fault."

"I know."

"It's not your fault, either."

"I know."

He's put the mug straight onto the glass. Merlin misplaced the mats months ago. It'll leave a ring of water. Arthur would have raged about the ring Before, but After, he clearly doesn't care. Merlin wouldn't expect him to.

"It's not anyone's fault."

"I know, I know that!" Arthur says this manically, with madness alighting in his eyes. "But it would be easier if I could blame someone, if I could pin the blame on someone."

"I know," Merlin says because he's tried to blame everyone for it, even Uther in a round-a-bout fashion, but nothing seems to stick.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, the green tea growing colder by the second. It's practically freezing by the time Merlin chooses to say something. Belatedly, he's realised he hadn't given Arthur a hug - Before, Arthur would have shoved him away but After it could be a different story.

"You should sleep," Merlin says; he stands and takes the mug to the kitchenette. He can still see Arthur from there, who hasn't moved. "Things will be clearer come morning."

Arthur is unmoving. He'd been like that earlier today when they'd held the funeral and placed little Galahad's body in the ground. He had had the smallest coffin Merlin had ever seen.

"Arthur," he sighs and pads over to his best friend. "Come on."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Arthur means it in the most innocent sense - Before, Arthur wouldn't have asked for that but After, it's clear he needs the comfort. Merlin wouldn't have said no even Before.

"Yeah, course you can."

In the morning things will be clearer but they'll still be shrouded in darkness. But for now, Merlin takes Arthur's hand and holds him as he shakes throughout the night and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. 


End file.
